


Peep Show

by vmaz



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comeplay, Even's mouth deserves its own tag, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Public Sex, Voyeurism, so much masturbation, spitting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmaz/pseuds/vmaz
Summary: Это, наверное, самая извращенная вещь, что Исак когда-либо делал.Единственнаяизвращенная вещь, что он делал. Но теперь он увлекся, и нахер все. Он покажет этому парню, на что способен.





	Peep Show

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peep Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651895) by [riyku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku). 



Свет погашен, в наушниках Исака долбят хиты золотого века хип-хопа Западного побережья. Простыни под ним промокли насквозь, а дверь в комнату слегка приоткрыта в надежде запустить хотя бы легкий сквознячок, которого просто нет. Может, Исак излишне драматичен, но ему жарко. Неебически жарко, будто рука какого-нибудь всевышнего на небе выкрутила тумблер обогревателя в режим “расплавить все живое” прямо над Осло. И не собирается его выключать. 

Из-за всего этого Исак раздражен, колюч и, возможно, рявкнул на Эскиля, попросив его заткнуться нахер, чтобы не поддавать ебучего жара. Эскиль, возможно, принял все близко к сердечку, пообещал, что Исак еще пожалеет об этом, подхватил на прицеп Линн и объявил, что пойдет умирать от жары куда-нибудь в другое место, где нет вредных семнадцатилеток, зато есть несколько ненатурально неоновых коктейлей со льдом и каламбурными названиями.

Дома он один, а потому с разгульным подростковым возбуждением и взглядом в сторону открытой двери скользит рукой по обнаженной груди и животу прямо в трусы, пока не стягивает их на бедра. Он берет в ладонь яички, пальцами потирает мягкую, потную кожу под ними. У него начинает вставать.

Исак закрывает глаза и пытается представить девчонку с прошлых выходных или, еще лучше, ту, что была перед ней. Миниатюрную первогодку, с узкими бедрами и короткими волосами. С едва наметившейся грудью. Она едва ощущалась на его бедрах, пахла как детская присыпка, а ее блеск на вкус был как жвачка. Нерешительные поцелуи с языком, а потом миленькая озадаченная улыбка, когда Исак не позволил ей опуститься на колени. Не ее вина, что Исак, скорее всего, никогда ей не позвонит. Она лишь гиперкомпенсация, и это тоже не ее вина.

Образ девушки выцветает, когда пальцы Исака скользят по полу вставшему члену, и он сводит бедра. Его заменяет нечто более расплывчатое. Большие ладони и длинные пальцы, широкие плечи и острая линия скул. Вымышленный мальчик-Франкенштейн, которого Исак строит из обрывков фото в журналах и порно, что он прячет в самых дальних папках ноутбука. Немножко этого, чуть-чуть того. Сегодня он высокий, блондин и без лица. Ему нравится притирать Исака к стенам и бесцеремонно насаживать на член, до упора, и чтобы Исак сам делал всю работу.

Исак толкается в собственный кулак, смазанный лишь п **о** том и выступившей смазкой, так, как ему нравится. Движения бедер совпадают с ритмом музыки в ушах. Он усиливает хватку, чуть проворачивает запястье на движении вверх, проводит большим пальцем по головке, прикусывает губу и представляет, что ее кусает кто-то другой. Чья-то другая рука мнет внутреннюю сторону бедра, тянет яички, скользит вверх, чтобы поиграть с сосками, сделать их чувствительными и острыми.

Он почти на пике, внизу живота расползается жар, такой же горячий, как и воздух вокруг. Его дыхание прерывается, и Исак не беспокоится о том, чтобы сдержать длинный стон, когда обхватывает член под самой головкой, собирает еще смазки и продолжает, сильнее, быстрее.

Песня заканчивается, и до того, как начинается следующая, он слышит едва заметный скрежет. Исак распахивает глаза и видит фигуру, замершую в дверном проеме. Тень, темнее, чем комната за ней. Она загораживает весь проход. Это не Эскиль. Слишком высокий. Слишком худой. Слишком много волос на голове, и Исаку стоит остановиться. Шок пробегает по телу, сердце стучит отбойным молотком в груди, рука работает на автопилоте, а в ладони пульсирует член. Ему следует остановиться. Боль в яйцах убьет его, если он прекратит прямо сейчас, он зашел слишком далеко, оргазм почти накрывает, приближаясь с ужасающей скоростью. В жалком сантиметре, его уже можно почувствовать. Исаку стоит остановиться. Но он не может.

Незнакомец очевидно в игре, заходит в комнату и бесшумно закрывает за собой дверь, облокачиваясь о стену, будто собирается досмотреть до конца. Его рот приоткрыт, глаза распахнуты. В них плещется любопытство и возбуждение, он не отводит взгляд от быстро движущейся на члене руки, и что-то в этом есть, в ощущении того, как эти глаза буквально впиваются в Исака, от чего он распаляется еще сильнее, выгибается навстречу, разводит ноги так далеко, как позволяют трусы.

Исак кончает, смотря на парня. Проглатывает сдавленный стон, позволяет сперме залить живот. Это, наверное, самая извращенная вещь, что он когда-либо делал. _Единственная_ извращенная вещь, что он делал. Но он увлекся, и нахер все - он покажет этому парню, на что способен.

\- Какого хуя? - заплетающимся языком спрашивает Исак, закончив, опирается на локти, но падает обратно, когда парень пересекает комнату, и черты его лица обретают ясность.

Высокие скулы обтягивает бледная кожа, у него растрепанные светлые волосы, широкие плечи. Пухлые губы, которые потрясающе смотрелись бы вокруг члена Исака. Сильные руки и тонкие пальцы, что сейчас проводят по его животу, собирая сперму. Парень подносит их к губам, даже не думая отвести взгляд, и облизывает, по одному, будто старается не упустить ничего. Без единого слова он разворачивается и исчезает, закрывая за собой дверь. Оставляет Исака один на один со спертым дыханием и туманом в голове, с мыслями, реально ли то, что только что произошло.

***

Эскиль на кухне, сидит на полке, лечит похмелье кофе и отмахивается от Исака, пока тот сбивчиво просит прощение за вчерашнее.

\- Кто был здесь вчера? - спрашивает Вальтерсен, стараясь удержать нормальное выражение лица, а голос спокойным и незаинтересованным. Исак проснулся в поту, со странной пустотой внутри и ощущением пальцев незнакомца на животе, где неприятной коркой застыла сперма.

\- Эвен. Парень из бара. Симпатичный. Высокий, - отвечает в чашку с кофе Эскиль.

\- Съем? - утро выходит слегка односложным. Такое бывает.

\- Хотел бы я, но нет. Он кажется милым. Мы разбудили тебя?

\- Не совсем, - качает головой Исак. И лжет. Совсем чуть-чуть, так что не считается. - Он все еще здесь?

\- Давно ушел, - Эскиль похлопывает его по животу и проскальзывает мимо в ванную. - Не беспокойся. Я не заменю тебя. Ты все еще мой любимый бездомный.

***

\- Исак, - повторяет его имя Эвен, после того как тот представляется, ведя себя так, будто они видятся впервые.

Оказывается, у Эвена глубокий голос и очень, очень голубые глаза. Сильное рукопожатие, а пальцы действительно такие длинные, какими Исак их и запомнил. Он приносит с собой бутылку вина, чтобы поблагодарить весь коллектив за гостеприимство, безобидно флиртует и с Линн, и с Эскилем, и едва обменивается парой слов с Исаком. 

Хотя не отводит глаз весь вечер.

***

Он начинает зависать у них постоянно. Превращается в константу, как Юнас, Махди и Магнус для Исака. Он гоняет по барам с Эскилем, играет с Линн. Исаку привычно возвращаться со школы и видеть его за столом напротив одного из или обоих соседей. На плите кипит ужин, что он готовит для всей квартиры. Он добрый. Вежливый. Немного отдаленный.

Воображаемый парень Исака больше не похож на Франкенштейна. Теперь у него есть имя и лицо, собранное и сосредоточенное. Светлые волосы и, ну пиздец, настоящий рот.

***

\- Выглядишь уставшим, - говорит ему Эвен, вводя Исака в ступор. Он по пальцам одной руки может пересчитать все разы, когда они оказывались наедине. Еще пара пальцев уйдет на то, чтобы сосчитать те случаи, когда Эвен обращался именно к нему. Умножьте это количество на два и получите, сколько раз Исак дрочил на него. 

Он сидит за столом, ковыряясь в остатках еды на вынос и пялясь в книгу, которую должен прочесть к завтрашнему уроку литературы. 

\- Я в норме. Мне нужно читать.

Дело швах. Эскиль в другом конце квартиры примеряет четвертый прикид, в котором собирается идти тусить с Эвеном, а Исак здесь, несет полную херню единственному человеку в мире, который знает, как он выглядит, когда кончает.

\- Тебе пора в кровать, - говорит Эвен и выходит из кухни на зов Эскиля.

Исак бросает и ужин, и книгу. У него полностью встает еще до того, как он пересекает порог своей комнаты и расстегивает ремень. Он едва успевает упасть в кровать, когда Эвен осторожно проскальзывает следом и закрывает за собой дверь.

\- Ты собираешься… - начинает Исак, но его перебивают:

\- У тебя примерно три минуты, - говорит Эвен и прижимается спиной к двери. - Оставь свет.

Исак справляется за две с половиной, ни разу не отводит взгляд, смотрит, как Эвен кусает губы, как по его щекам и шее расползается румянец. Как он сглатывает, тяжелеет его дыхание. Как сжимает ладони в кулаки, когда Исак приближается к оргазму и начинает долбиться в собственную руку. Это странно, вуаристично, но так невероятно горячо - когда Эвен смотрит на него, не отрываясь, а сам Исак будто заворожен каждой черточкой этого прекрасного создания, ни разу к нему не прикоснувшемуся. 

Исак кончает так же, как в прошлый раз, заливая живот спермой, оставляя лужицу в пупке, и только тогда Эвен начинает двигаться, наклоняется над ним и слизывает длинную белесую полосу с кожи Исака. Его язык мокрый, горячий и невообразимо мягкий. Вальтерсен впивается ногтями в бедра, силой заставляет руки оставаться на месте. Знает, что касаться нельзя.

***

За следующие пять недель это повторяется трижды. Они не говорят об этом. Они вообще едва разговаривают. Исак еще никогда не кончал так быстро и хорошо. Ему не нужен онлайн гей-тест, чтобы понять, в какой он жопе.

Эвен ему не друг. Он на три года старше, ближе с Эскилем и Линн, у них есть работа, университет и общие друзья.

У Исака почти-пять* по биологии и новенькая склонность получать стояк каждый раз, когда слышит голос Эвена.

***

Эскиль угрозами выманивает Исака на кино-ночь, и теперь он делит диван с Эвеном, сидя так от него далеко, как только возможно. На коленях у него подушка, ведь с недавних пор один воздух на двоих может превратить все в настоящий пиздец. Очень быстро.

Они смотрят какой-то супергеройский боевичок, сюжет которого уступил место спецэффектам. Эскиль и Линн, обнявшись на другом диване, спорят, трахается ли главный герой с лучшим другом, а Эвен продолжает зыркать краем глаза в сторону Исака, задерживаясь все дольше и дольше. На губах его расползается маленькая затаенная улыбка, и это преступление против человечества, потому что он не только потрясающе красив, загадочен, в одиночку занимает все мысли Исака и умеет делать охуенный соус болонье, но и заставляет Исака думать, что он медленно, но верно влюбляется в Эвена. Что он уже влюбился в саму _идею_ о нем.

Эвен все понимает в тот же момент, когда Исак чуть сдвигает подушку, чтобы скользнуть рукой в штаны и обхватить ладонью полу-вставший член. Он наклоняет голову, от чего на лоб спадают несколько прядей волос, выгибает брови, растягивает губы в улыбке. Соседи Исака всего в двух метрах от них, он закусывает щеку, пытаясь сдержаться, дрочить медленнее. Его нос смотрит четко в телевизор, а глаза следят за Эвеном. 

Эскиль сменяет команды, болтает о том, что главный герой трахается со злодеем, и в том и суть всего сюжета: секс на почве ненависти со счастливым концом. Исак медленно изводит себя, едва касается члена, глубоко дышит, поджимает пальцы на ногах и проглатывает стон, кончая. Мокро, горячо и прямо в кулак. Он надеется, что ничего не попало на подушки. 

\- Кажется, мне стоит поспать, - тихо говорит Исак. На экране разгорается финальная эпичная битва, а в трусах Исака становится холодно и липко. Он чувствует запах и, судя по глубокому дыханию Эвена, по тому, как раздуваются его ноздри, он тоже. 

Эвен сдвигается на диване, сует ноги под бедра Исака и пихается, показывая, что делает это специально. 

\- Фильм почти закончился, - в тон говорит он. - Останься.

***

Для четверга бар необычно полон, все вокруг пытаются переорать музыку, от чего становится только громче, и все кричат еще сильнее. Исак сидит в дальнем углу кабинки рядом с Эскилем, трет большой черный крестик, поставленный несмываемым маркером верзилой на входе, и украдкой попивает коктейль Триггвассона. 

Эвен сидит напротив, легко приобнимает Линн за плечи. Она облокачивается на него, улыбается. Все это так привычно ласково, что Исак чувствует себя распоследним мудаком, сидя с узлом в желудке и желая, чтобы именно он играл с рукавом Эвена, чтобы его макушку он дважды поцеловал.

Песня сменяется другой, Эскиль поднимается на ноги, хватает Линн и удаляется в сторону танцпола, оставляя Исака бубнить что-то про то, что он пойдет попробует смыть маркер в туалете и, за одно, попытается купить пива у бармена.

В туалете никого нет, а маркер хрен смоешь. От горячей воды и грубых салфеток кожа под краской краснеет, и Исак близок к тому, чтобы просто притвориться левшой, когда в туалет входит Эвен. Он ничего не говорит, подбородком указывает на одну из кабинок, сжимает в пальцах футболку на груди Исака и пихает его в том же направлении, когда Вальтерсен тормозит. Со стуком запирает за ними дверцу.

Исак прижимается спиной к шаткому металлу, голова идет кругом от внезапной близости Эвена. Между их телами всего несколько сантиметров, но они не касаются друг друга, только чувствуют эти электрические заряды, разрывающие маленькое пространство. Эвен поддается вперед, его дыхание пахнет ромом, который, Исак клянется, он может почувствовать на собственном языке. Тепло кожи Эвена сливается с жаром, исходящим от него самого. Руки скользят по ребрам, груди, плечам Вальтерсена. Они дрожат, но не притрагиваются. 

\- Сделай это, - сдавленным голосом бросает Эвен, коленями падая на заляпанный пол, широко разводит длинные ноги, поднимает лицо. В том, как сильно его руки прижаты к бокам, как топорщится от каменного стояка ширинка, безошибочно читается нужда. Мольба - в изящном изгибе шеи, розовом открытом рте. Исак будто пришибленный, охуевший от такого жаждущего и ранимого Эвена. Открытого, как никогда прежде.

Он вздыхает, когда Исак достает член и грубо начинает водить по нему рукой. Ладонь буксует, кожа слишком сухая, от чего Исак сжимает зубы и не может сдержать раздраженного рыка. Эвен подбирается и сплевывает прямо на член, еще раз, отстраняется, оставляя ниточку слюны от головки прямо к своей нижней губе, и Исак почти теряется, чудом приваливаясь к перегородке, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Смаргивает белые пятна под веками, грозившие затмить взор. Ему _необходимо_ видеть Эвена. Если во всем этом беспорядке и есть смысл, то только в этом. 

С неловким хлопком дверь в туалет распахивается, а за ним от плиточных стен эхом отражаются звуки заплетающихся пьяных шагов. Сердце Исака пропускает несколько ударов, он глубоко втягивает в себя воздух и задерживает дыхание, пока парень справляет нужду, тратит ебаный год на то, чтобы разобраться с умывальником и, наконец-то, уходит.

\- Не вздумай останавливаться, - шепчет Эвен, и что-то темное мимолетно проносится по его лицу.

Командный голос заставляет Исака сделать шаг вперед и вернуть руку на член. Теперь он помогает себе бедрами, и едва ощущает ноги, а Эвен все смотрит, пялится прямо в глаза, шире открывая рот и высовывая язык. 

Честно, это выходит совершенно случайно. 

Полшага вперед, маленькое неловкое топтание на месте, резкое движение бедер, и член Исака касается нижней губы Эвена. Мокрый жар его рта, впервые, вкус того, как чувствовались бы его губы на члене, вокруг него. Эвен отпрыгивает назад, недалеко, хватается за бедра Вальтерсена, чтобы удержать равновесие, но этого мимолетного контакта достаточно, чтобы сбросить Исака за край, кончить прямо в рот Эвена, запачкать эти манящие губы, толчок за толчком.

Исак падает на унитаз, его штаны висят в районе щиколоток, а член так и остается висеть, пока Эвен тяжко встает на ноги, вытирает губы и облизывает пальцы, бесстыдно аккуратно. Он возвышается над Исаком и ждет, пока тот поднимет глаза. Вальтерсен пьян от оргазма и понятия не имеет, что думать, когда Эвен пихает большой палец меж его губ и заставляет открыть рот. Знает лишь, что Эвен снова касается его, наклоняясь ниже. Проскальзывает мысль о том, что его хотят поцеловать, но вместо этого Эвен оказывается еще ближе, плюет прямо в рот и похлопывает Исака по щеке.

\- Чувствуешь? Это ты. Такой сладкий, - говорит он, а потом уходит, оставляя Исака с затуманенным рассудком и собственным вкусом на губах. Кисло. Совсем не сладко.

***

Две недели. Проходит две недели с их последней встречи. Линн пожимает плечами и предполагает, что Эвен просто занят. Эскиль думает, что тот уехал из города. Исак переживает, что пересек черту. 

Он думает о нем, не переставая.

***

Исак узнает его. Он из сотни узнал бы эту позу Эвена. Локти прижаты, плечи приподняты, спина колесом, чтобы казаться меньше.

Это не его остановка, но Исак все равно выходит из автобуса, переходит дорогу, но тормозит. Вуайеризм наоборот. На Эвене тяжелое пальто и теплый шарф, вязаная шапка натянута на глаза, хотя на улице тепло, он стоит возле кафе и разговаривает с женщиной, улыбаясь от уха до уха и не жалея эмоций. Как только женщина уходит, улыбка сползает, а лицо будто схлопывается, лишенное прежнего веселья. Он хмурится, пока заходит внутрь и надевает черный фартук. И больше не улыбается.

Эвен занимает почти все мысли Исака, но здесь он вне контекста. Более человечный, что ли. Видеть его таким - поразительно. Странно приятно осознать, что Исак не единственный, кто время от времени чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, лишним и не к месту, поддельным. 

***

В квартире темно, когда Исак скидывает рюкзак и избавляется от обуви, но нос улавливает запахи соуса и чеснока. Он входит в кухню, и его сердце оказывается где-то в горле, когда взгляду предстает Эвен, колдующий над плитой с кипящей на ней кастрюлькой. Единственный свет - от тусклой лампы с абажуром. Эвен улыбается Исаку, едва, но по-настоящему, и протягивает ложку, чтобы тот попробовал на вкус. 

\- Линн скоро вернется.

\- Где ты был? - спрашивает Исак с тяжестью в груди. Его голос дрожит, но как же плевать.

Вместо ответа на вопрос Эвен говорит:

\- Я не собирался скучать по тебе.

\- Но скучал. - Исак касается его спины, и Эвен позволяет. Позволяет ему. Не отстраняется.

\- Конечно скучал, - он обхватывает его лицо, скользит рукой к шее, притягивает к себе и целует в макушку. Дважды. Зарывшись носом в волосы Исака, Эвен продолжает: - Я не всегда буду хорошим для тебя, но я всегда буду хорошим **с** тобой. 

Исак тает на его груди, крепко держится за его бедра, хочет оказаться еще ближе. Это так интимно, интимнее всего, что они делали прежде, всей извращенной хрени, что была раньше. 

\- Что это значит?

\- Это значит, - Эвен замолкает, отстраняясь, и внимательно заглядывает в лицо Исака, будто пытается найти слова, что хочет сказать, на нем, - мне кажется, ты нужен мне.


End file.
